User blog:KEI (Glitch)/Creepypasta Wikia Podcasts
Hello there guys So here we are, this is the official Introduction to the CP Wiki Podcasts. Anyway, let's begin this shit!!! Basics The CP Wiki Podcasts will be hosted on Xat A Broswer-Based Chatroom Application, and the Podcasts will be broadcasted live on PodOMaticwhile the Xat Chat is active and running. Please note that while the Podcast is live, there will be times where I have to get something done or when my parents call me for things because I'm 14, living in my parents house so...yeah. Also, the Podcast runs every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday through 6:15 PM EST to 8:15 PM EST Events will be hosted on Saturdays bi-wweekly from 11:00 AM EST till 1:00 PM EST Chat The chat will be active and running half and hour before each podcast is live so there'll be enough people to keep the Podcast running for the full 2 hours that it is live. All moderators than supervise the CP Wiki Chat are advised to become moderators of the Podcast Chat as the same rules apply there and they are on here. However, I will choose 2 regular members to be known as "Spy Hosts", unlike the moderators, these secret hosts are used as event coordinators that'll make up random events during the Live Podcast Session to keep it entertaining. These events can range from Games to Sudden Topic Changes to Random Roleplaying. Also, if anyone disobeys the rules on the Podcast Chat while it is Live. I will forward an event known as "Shut Up Meanie", A rhythm type chat event where in order for the user to stay on, they'll have to type out certain phrases in perfect timing. If they mess up or mistype the phrase once, they'll be banned from the chat until the Live Session is over. Occasional Events on the chat will be things like, "Surprise!" or "What does the Chat say?". Full list to the events will be listed in here later in the post. Games Every Friday, the chat will go into Game Mode. This means one special user per week will be choosen as the "Game Master", the user who at one point during the Session will stop the chat at random to announce a little Surprise from the Events List. If you want to be the game Master, you'll have to have the following. *More than 100 edits on your profile page *Be on the chat for more than 6 weeks *And must be able to record their voice (You can opt out this option, but then the event will be selected by somebody else) If I miss anything you'll like for me to add or if you think something should be deleted, please let me know. Events List Regular Chat Events *Laughing Jack in the Box (Number Event) *Choo! Choo! Express (Game Event) *Find the Situation (Roleplaying Event) *Ding Dong!!! (Topic Event) *Shut Up Meanie (Disobey Event) Occasional Chat Events *Surprise! (Birthday Event) *What does the chat say? (Video Event) *Into the world of...(Reading Event) Game Events *Charades *First!!! *Bad Puns Galore *Fill in the Blanks *I'm Your Host... *Scream and scream and scream *Story in a Sentence And many more!!! Category:Blog posts